HPW Wiki
Welkom Welkom op de HPW wikia. Op deze site kun je informatie vinden over de High Performance Workplace (HPW). Wat is een HPW? In 2005 introduceert Gartner de High Performance Workplace (HPW): A high-performance workplace combines technologies, processes and management so workers can create more value. This area integrates multiple technology perspectives, including collaboration, information access, content and knowledge management, messaging, portals, e-learning and productivity tools (bron). Later kom ik ook de volgende definitie van Gartner tegen A physical or virtual environment designed to make workers as effective as possible in supporting business goals and providing value. A high-performance workplace results from continually balancing investment in people, process, physical environment and technology, to measurably enhance the ability of workers to learn, discover, innovate, team and lead, and to achieve efficiency and financial benefit. De HPW is dus meer dan alleen maar een werkplek. De HPW stelt medewerkers in staat om meer waarde te creëren. Hieronder enkele voorbeelden van HPW's: *amateur-voetballer *chirurg *leraar *luchtverkeersleider *minority report *patiënt Meedoen? Wil je meedoen met deze wikia? Meld je dan aan voor de nieuwsbrief. Je kunt je aanmelden door een mail te sturen naar hpwwikia@gmail.com. Je ontvangt dan ongeveer 3 a 4 keer per jaar een nieuwsbrief. Index } | Inhoudsopgave: }} } | 0-9 - }} A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - } | X Y Z | X - Y - Z}} } | }} 0 - 9 *3D *4G (link naar bedrijven-wikia) A *Adobe *agile *appinventor *architectuur *ARIS *augmented reality B *besturingssystemen: index: Chrome OS *benchmarking *bluetooth *BPM *browsers C *collaboration: zie samenwerken *cloud computing *CMS D *dashboard *databases: index: MySQL *design *digiborden *DRM *draadloze energieoverdracht E *e-reader (link naar bedrijven-wikia) *ERP *eyetracking G *gaming (link naar bedrijven-wikia) *gesture recognition *generatie Einstein *glokal company *Google: index: Google Apps, Google Wave *Google Web Toolkit F *flash H *hardware *HTTP *HTML I *IDM *innovatie *internet *intranet *'ipv6': zie internet > ipv6 *ITIL J *Java *Joomla L *Linux *LAMP M *marketing & sales *'mockup': zie van specificatie naar realisatie > .. > prototyping N *nieuwe werken P *parkeren *PHP *PIM *portaal *processen *programmeren *'prototyping': zie van specificatie naar realisatie > .. > prototyping Q *QR-code *quickscan R *'rapid prototyping': zie van specificatie naar realisatie > .. > prototyping *RFID *robotica S *samenwerken *search: zie zoeken *SharePoint (link naar SharePoint-wikia) *Silverlight *social media *streaming *surface computing *Symbaloo T *teamlink *technologie *telefonie (link naar bedrijven-wiki) *televisie (link naar bedrijven-wiki) *Twitter U *userinterface V *van specificatie naar realisatie *verandering *vertalen *video *virtualisatie *voetbal *VOIP *VPA W *webshop *Wikipedia (link naar bedrijven-wikia) *wimax X *XML Z *zoeken {| Filmpjes Flipboard. Je gepersonaliseerde online magazine voor op je iPad. Zie iPad-wiki op de bedrijven-wikia voor meer info. 250px Beautiful things work better. Zie design voor meer info. 250px Apple koopt Siri voor 1,2 miljard. Zie VPA voor meer info. 250px Integer reclame maken. Zie reclame-wiki voor meer info. 250px Microsoft's HPW voor de auto-industrie (zie automotive-wiki voor meer info). qr-GXnNN37c De voetbal-HPW (zie teamlink voor meer info). lYTq0xafsWQ De nieuwe generatie staat aan de poort (zie GenY-wiki voor meer info). 2ZUPYI975GQ __NOEDITSECTION__